fantasy_reality_competitionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice (U.S. season 1)
The first season of The Voice,'' an American reality talent competition, premiered September 21, 2015 on NBC. On November 3, 2015, Soniya Powers of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Kirk Stevens of Team Usher as the runner up, Jenna Hayes of Team Lady in third place and, Aleyah Murray of Team Blake is in Fourth Place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, Usher, Lady Gaga, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Axl Rose for Team Adam, Quincy Jones for Team Usher, Beyonce for Team Lady, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Teams ; Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped July 19-21, 2015, began airing when the season premiered on September 21, 2015. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 21) The coaches performed Lady Gaga's song "Applause" at the start of the show. '''Episode 2 (September 22) 'Episode 3 (September 28)' The Battles After the Blind Auditions, each coach had eight contestants for the Battle rounds that aired from September 29 to October 13, 2015. Coaches begin narrowing down the playing field by training the contestants with the help of "trusted advisors". Each episode featured four battles consisting of pairings from within each team, and each battle concluding with the respective coach eliminating one of the two contestants; the four winners for each coach advanced to the live shows. The trusted advisors for these episodes are: Axl Rose working with Adam Levine; Carrie Underwood working with Blake Shelton; Quincy Jones working with Usher; and Beyonce working with Lady Gaga. ;Color key : Live shows Week 1 (October 13 & 14) After the Final 16 were decided, with four finalists for each coach, October 13, 2015 saw the launching of the live shows (EDT) with Team Blake and Team Lady performing. Public voting across multiple platforms (phone, smartphone app, web, and iTunes Store) commenced at this point, with two candidates eliminated from each participating team in the first two live shows. Voting lines were opened immediately after the broadcast of each live show on Tuesday and stayed open until 10 AM EDT the following Wednesday (October 14 for week 1). *From Blake's team, the top Public's vote went to Darrick Agguire. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on Blake's team, Adam chose to save Aleyah Murray. Accordingly, Nathalie Strand and Odell Fontane were eliminated. *From Lady's team, the top Public's vote went to Jenna Hayes. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on Usher's team, Lady chose to save Tommie Thompson. Darla Perry and Carmine Goodson were eliminated. ;Color key : Week 2 (October 19 & 20) On October 19, Team Usher and Team Adam performed. Voting proceeded as before—following the episode's close and continuing until 10 AM EDT October 20. Public voting across multiple platforms (phone, smartphone app, web, and iTunes Store) commenced at this point, with two candidates eliminated from each participating team in the first two live shows. Voting lines were opened immediately after the broadcast of each live show on Monday and stayed open until 10 AM EDT the following Tuesday (October 20 for week 2.) *From Adam's team, the top Public's vote went to Soniya Powers. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on Adam's team, Adam chose to save Cynthia-Joy Padilla. Accordingly, Daunte Mcguire and Delena Hyatt were eliminated. *From Usher's team, the top Public's vote went to Theresa Wagner. Given the chance to save one additional contestant on Usher's team, Usher chose to save Kirk Stevens. Cathrine Lear and Caroll Boyce were eliminated. Week 3 (October 26 & 27) ;Semifinals On October 26, 2015, the final eight performed. Voting proceeded following the episode until 10 AM EDT October 27. Week 4: Finale (November 2 & 3) On November 2, 2016, the four finalists each performed an original song and a duet with their coach. Voting proceeded immediately following the episode's close until 10 am eastern November 3. ;Finals results Airing on June 29, after performances and recaps, Daly first declared that the top two were just 2% apart. Then the top two artists were announced: (singer) and (singer). Despite (2nd place)'s original song, "(og song)", topping the iTunes singles chart, (winner) was declared the first season winner of The Voice. Elimination chart Category:The Voice Category:Shows